The field of the present invention relates to methods and devices for bagging a stack of thin flexible members.
Heretofore there have been almost no devices available for automatically bagging food items comprised of thin flexible members. Bagging is typically accomplished manually. With the relatively recent advent of automatic tortilla stackers and counters, it has become more desirable and necessary to have an automatic bagger to accompany these devices. An automatic bagging device known to the Applicants is that of a bread bagger believed to be owned and operated by United Bakery Equipment Company. However, the logistics and technique for bagging a stack of tortillas for example is much different than for bagging a loaf of bread. The existing bagging device inserts the product into a bag by pushing the product from one end which requires some rigidity or stiffness of the product in order for it to be pushed into the bag. Further, this pushing action may damage or crumple less durable products.
One automatic bagging device takes two sheets of sealable material, positions one layer over the stack and one layer beneath the stack, and seals the two layers together at the edges. This device produces a bagged goods of a different appearance to the desired look of a bag of tortillas expected by consumers and also requires a complicated sealing process where all sides of the bag must be sealed after insertion of the product.
There are many difficulties encountered when attempting to bag a stack of thin flexible members. The stack should be fully and gently moved and supported throughout the bagging process, the integrity of the stack should be maintained (i.e., keep the stack straight), and the stack of tortillas should have a close fit within the bag to minimize bagging material costs.